Chibi time aww
by freakacid
Summary: sakura is casted out of konaha to live in the forest in a beatiful house the elders give her and spends her day away with her cat Mori and woundering about a nin who saved her when she was little , but she gots ideas that dont that dont happen and a world of pint size people come in to play sakura x akatxGrimmxIchiX Koga enjoy rated m for reasons


Chibi Time awww

Bleachxnarutoxinuyasha

Sakurax akatsukixjuggoxkogaxichigoxg rimmjow

Freakacid;ok this my first multi anime story so im need you guys to kind of help me remember the characters ok and plus if I figure it out ill put up polls so you can pick when who goes first k and remind me if I leave out characters and there might be a oc but I have to take time any way I have another story called cute evil fur balls of trouble you should read it I have writers block for that one so I wrote this one

Deidara: un I believe in u sweet cheeks un!

Freakacid; aww dei u make me blush hee he hee

Juggo: stop hogging acid Chan plzz

Deidara: no

Freakacid: oh boy ok Grimmjow do the honors

Grimmjow: anything for you honey

Freakacid : (grumbles stupid buttmunchersuckup)

Grimmjow: ok Freakacid does not own Naruto , Bleach , or Inuyasha because if she did the Takatsuki wouldn't have died along with me enjoy.

Chp1

Sakura P.O.V

God damb im never gonna get the point of being sent of Konaha to live by myself but the only good thing about it is if I wanted become a rouge ninja I couldn't be considered one even I wanted to, don't ask why its to complicated, besides that I got everything and then some of what I need , I got all top-secret info and s class info and beyond and guess who provided it the elders, any ways once again I look through all the papers about anything and everything , its kind of lonely out her but is ok cause I got inner here to keep me company and my boyfriend Pablo …. _HAHAHAHAHA that was good outer fricken Pablo lol I cant believe you said that ya no be serious your gonna hurt Mori 's feeling (name is from Ouran high say right ! k)__** ok ok ok im sorry any who now leave me to my own devices plzz **__ok bye._

Any who Mori is my pet cat he's so cute he's a soft gray with white paws and black heart around his nose I swear that on his lips he has stitches cause his lips form stitches like jack from night mare before Christmas its really cool but I feel in love with his eyes they were sapphire with a hint of creamy brown on the light side ya you think I found this unique cat but the fact is I in way in hell found him he found me I was out looking for herbs and on my way home grabbing my keys to open the door I look down and there he was he jumped on to my back and perched on top of my shoulders and from then he just became my lover (hee hee you dirty people keep your head out of the gutter ha) and since he's silent and loves me to pikes and wont leave my side has been everything to me and there on those thunder and lightning days ,ok your all probly thinking wow she's afraid of a little lightning and thunder even though she can kill a s-class criminal and bring down mountains and make gigantic craters and she's afraid of a ;little sound and light well guess what its not that when I was little my parents had to take me on a mission with them cause there was no body they knew(even though they knew everyone and I mean everyone even the hobos on the street and animals in Konaha) they didn't feel like its safe so went them we were on the boarder of iwa and it started to get dark and pour we just happen to be their on the worse day of Iwa it was a hurricane we took shelter in the woods when they set up camp I wondered off a little to far and ended up at a lake ya great idea right ya when they found me they panicked and when they saw lightning about to hit me they through as far as they could along with the legendary Haruno strength and wiped me into the forest I watched as they were struck and toasted to beyond recognition and when I finally stop flying I hit a tree and got back up and ran to them I dragged their scorched body's into the forest and wepted in silence with my hands holding there leaf village nin headband and a locket and a box that I still cant open and slumped down to the earth and sobbed harder and harder with each thunder and lighting I heard and eventually I was found by a Iwa nin who found me cuddled between un recognizable nins and took me back to Konaha with my parents he had grey long hair up to his shoulder he was sexy he had sapphire eyes with a hint of creamy brown on the light side with lips with stitches he was beautiful I looked into his eyes and fell asleep to a little lullaby he sang and I still remember it to this day his smooth voice at the same time manly and rough but enjoyable and listen to him sing _close your tiered eyes and dream of another day and don't you worry about a thing let your worries fly away and just listen to me sing and ill take your worries away ill always be by your side weather you know it or not ill protect you and slay all your fears so cheer up small one and don't fret because I.. , from then on I was terrified of storms and would always find a strange animal at my door on stormy nights that would stay and let my fears slip away as I think back to that day but the truth is I never got to hear the rest of the lullaby but any who ever since I got out here this cat has been my partner forever, any ways I was re-looking at the bingo , this I the deal I shamelessly adapted a fetish on the Takatsuki just like I once had a fetish for the jinjuiki and with the hyuga anyways know im stuck on akasuki and ya it turns im bipolar and have torettes but not severe I can handle it, and with all the time in the world just this once I lost control of my terettes when I saw pein in the bingo damb guys sexy I wanna hop on that potato yum and I quote this is what I said "hot fucking damb bitch this motherfucker is fucking smoken shit his fucking purple eyes damb holy fucking Jashin I just fuckin wanna run my hands through that fucking hair of his and play around with his fucking percieings if you know what I fucking mean yo bitch the witch who lives in fricken head I know what to do today" did I say I didn't have serious torettes I lied I make hidan look like a fricken nun ha even virgin marry well hey lets see were this goes_

_Freakacid: yay im done with chapy _

_Deidara: you don't know what your gonna do next do un_

_Freakacid: shut up any way review plzz_


End file.
